Back To Where We Met
by kogalover22
Summary: "I know you'll find me again" a voice whispered in Sesshomaru's head. Was it a dream? or was is a flashback from a previous life?
1. Flashbacks can be annoying!

_**Hey guys! So I decided to try something different, I hope it goes over well, in my head is a great story line.. but getting it on paper is the hard part, so this story is kinda like a Reincarnation but also a continuing of the adventures in the Feudal Era :P there will be a lot of flashback to that era as the story progress' I hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**Much love**_

"Don't Forget me" Piercing blue eyes shined in the dark "I know you'll find me again"

_*Gasp*_

"Ugh. Again?" Sesshomaru placed his arm over his head sweat rolling down his neck _'Every night this week I have had the same dream._' Sesshomaru sat up looking to the east seeing the Sun peak over the trees.

As he yawned he crawled out of bed, popping his back as he stood_ 'A new matters is in order'_ As Sesshomaru continued his daily routine he thought back to his dream_ 'You'll find me again'_ those words repeating in his head as he showered "Who am I supposed to remember?" he asked as he let the hot water run down his back and face "those eyes" Sesshomaru's heart started to race "Annoying" Sesshomaru rubbed his face is aggravation.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his floor length mirror as he tied his tie *_Sigh_* Sesshomaru shook his head trying to forget his dream "Annoying" He whispered as he grabbed his brief case and keys, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked with one hand in his pocket trying to think of anything but his dream <em>'Maybe I shall see mother on the way'<em> Sesshomaru's Mother Rekka is the Tokyo's best fashion designer and her studio wasn't too far out of his way. Sesshomaru took the Elevator up to the 6th floor stepping on in to an all white room.

"You are ruining creative space!" a woman yelled Sesshomaru could tell it was his mother "I said… Oh Sesshomaru" Rekka looked up to see her son standing in front of her clothing rack

"Hello, Mother" Sesshomaru could now see the person she was yelling at "Hello Father"

"Hi ya son" His father Toga smiled and half waved, his father was tall muscular his chair short and slicked back held together with gel

"What do you need?" Rekka asked as she hunched over her working desk her short silver hair frizzed out from stress, her makeup smeared on one side from where she rubbed her face, still as beautiful as ever tho.

"I have come to ask you a question" Sesshomaru sighed

"Well… Out with it" Rekka turned back to cutting Red Fabric

"I have been having the same dream for a while now" Sesshomaru admitted

_"So?_" his mother rolled her eyes

"Well, what does it mean" Sesshomaru asked aggravated

"Any number of things" Rekka shook her head "I don't have time for this, if you all don't leave me be and let my creativity flow,** I WILL GO INSANE AND TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME"** his mother yelled

"Come son, lets get some breakfast. Before your mother has a break down" Toga grabbed his sons shoulder and walked with his to the elevator

"Now tell me the dream" Toga asked

"I am in a dark place, but I can _see_ light around 2 blue eyes, and they are the most beautiful eyes I have seen. And then a voice whispers "Don't forget me, I Know you'll find me again"'

"How long have you had this dream?" Toga ordered a coffee from a street vendor

"About 8 nights now"

"Hmm…Odd" Toga sipped on his coffee "You know your grandmother used to say, dreams are small glimpse in to the past, it's the small taste we get of the life we had before"

"I don't follow" Sesshomaru raised his eye brow

"Dream are like flashbacks to the life we had before" Toga cleared his throat "I used to dream of a woman with long black hair and a snow white face, in the dream she had a white sheet covering her body and half of her sheet was soaked in blood, she was screaming in pain, I couldn't ever reach her in time and she died." Toga stared into his coffee

"And?"

"Oh… And while I was on call in the ER one night I heard a woman scream, the same scream from my dream, so I ran toward the sound to find a women in a white dress with long black hair giving birth, she was losing a lot of blood and" Toga looked around to see a sidewalk full of people "And a long story short if I had not been there she would have died and lost the baby"

"I see" Sesshomaru didn't believe that his dream was a flashback from a previous life. "I must go" Sesshomaru started walking toward the court house

"Go get'em son" Toga lifted his coffee

"Annoying" Sesshomaru shook his head as he walked up the steps and in to the court room

* * *

><p>"You're late!" a woman next to him smirked<p>

"Rin?" Sesshomaru raised an eye brown

"Yeah Sango had some personal stuff, so I said I would take over" Rin winked

"Ugh" Sesshomaru took his seat across from Rin

"All rise for Judge Myoga" the bailiff yelled

"Thank you, Take your seats" Myoga cleared his throat "Now we are here today to sentence Mr. Yumi after several recesses I am losing my patience with this court room, well lets hear what you have"

Rin stood "My client didn't understand what he was doing your honor, so we think Mr. Yumi should not be sentenced to prison but to a mental institution on the grounds of insanity"

"Your honor" Sesshomaru stood "Mr. Yumi knew what he was doing, he is not insane is his a cold blooded killer, Killing one person is insane but" Sesshomaru pointed to the man on Rin's left "That man raped and killed 13 helpless girls"

"Order" Myoga slammed his desk "Now, Mr. Yumi I do not think you are insane so I am sentencing you to life in prison…Court adjourned"

* * *

><p>As Mr. yumi was being taken away in hand cuffs Sesshomaru and Rin calmly walk outside, As Rin lit a cigarette Sesshomaru check his phone "At least it's finally over" Rin blew he smoke into the air<p>

"Myoga knew his verdict before he sat his ass down; it was a waste of my day to come here to listen to that fat old man"

"Yeah but we get paid for the whole day" Rin laughed "Beside he was the sloppiest killer I have seen, wasn't much of a decision, he left his DNA everywhere"

"Yeah" Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair

"Hey wanna grab lunch?" Rin asked as she threw her cigarette

"Why not" Sesshomaru sighed

"Come on, there is this really good café not far from here" Rin took Sesshomarus arm

"Kay" Sessshomaru followed willingly he didn't mind Rin she was the youngest lawyer at the firm, she never cared if she won or lost she just liked being in the room, She was a good looking woman, shoulder length hair, round face little hints of baby fat still around her cheeks, average body. She was the definition of the term_ 'plain Jane'_

"Welcome, are you ready to order?" A tall woman in a green apron smiled her red hair pulled back in low pigtails

"One moment" Rin Smiled back

"Okay I'll come back" The girl turned back to the counter

"So whatcha getting?" Rin looked at the menu

"I don't know" Sesshomaru looked down as the door opened

***Ding***

"Hey Kagome, I got it ready for you" Sesshomaru glanced up to see the Red Headed waitress Grabbing a large bag from behind the counter

"Ah thank you, I'm running late. Can I pay you later tonight?"

Sesshomarus heart jumped_ 'I know what voice'_ He thought "Don't forget me" He snapped up to see the back of a womans head _'Turn around'_ He thought

"Sure" The Red headed girl giggled "We close at 8 so be back before then"

"Alright, Thank you again" The girl turned around

Sesshomaru could have swore time slowed down, and the girl turned the door opened again and a gust of wind blew in knocking her hair back, she was beautiful she had long black hair, large breast, small waist, a large butt and long legs. As he looked up at her she looked his way and his heart dropped, Her eye as blue as the ocean. He felt his body grow cold as she blinked and headed for the door. Without thinking he stood and followed her.

Sesshomaru opened the door, the girl was sliding in to a car _'Ka..Go.. Me'_ Sesshomaru's heart was racing.

_**Soooooo yeah the court room scene was supposed to be short, I didnt want to spend a whole chapter for no reason, so I figured I would throw in the end of a court case, but anyway whatcha think? is it good? confusing? Terrible? wonderful? Let me know I'm going crazy over here! just remember I can't read your minds you have to tell me how you think the story is going, oh I have a great Idea! there is a box below where you can tell me what you are thinkin, that's WAY easier than reading minds:P Thanks for reading **_

_**Much love**_

_**Shelby lee**_


	2. Could it be?

_**II DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING HAVING TO TO WITH IT!**_

_**SAY WHAT, She wrote another chapter! sorry I haven't been writing but I have been playing Dragon Age and it has had my attention! but I am back tonight mostly because I can't sleep. so here is my chapter.. hope you like it. **_

"Okay so the sandwiches are good here but Damn Sesshomaru we have been here every day for the past week" Rin Whined

"It's not that bad, at least we are contributing to small business" Sango smiled

"True, But I would kill for a greasy burger" Rin drooled

Sesshomaru tapped his foot _*Sigh*_

"Need anything?" a small waitress walked up seeing Sesshomaru's irritation

"We're fine" Sesshomaru snapped

"Excuse him" Sango quickly jumped in "He just has a headache and his medicine hasn't kicked in"

"Oh, Should I turn the music down?" The Waitress asked with concern

"No, it's okay" Rin smiled

"Let me know if you need anything"

"Damn Sesshomaru you need to loosen up" Rin shook her head "Whats gotten _you_ in such a rotten mood?"

"And it gets worse with each passing day" Sango added

"It's nothing" Sesshomaru stood "Here" he dropped enough money to pay for the meal and a gracious tip

"Oh come one, we are just expressing concern" Rin pouted

"See you all Monday" Sesshomaru walked out the door as a rush of wind hit is face _'Maybe I should give up_' Sesshomaru shrugged in his jacket as a cab pulled up beside him_ 'looks like rain_' Sesshomaru stepped in to the car as the cab pulled into the street the rain came crashing down.

Sesshomaru was hoping to see Kagome when she returned to pay the Red headed waitress but he waited 2 hours before the café closed hoping she would come back but she didn't. since that day he made sure he was in the café every day around lunch to see if she would come back, maybe it was a weekly thing? Maybe she was getting take out? Since seeing her, his mind had not stopped and neither had the dreams if anything they had gotten worse.

Sesshomaru looked out the window as he drove through the city, water ran down the windows 'I should not be this sad' Sesshomaru took a breath as the car jerked to a stop

"Hey, sorry man" the cabbie threw his hands up

"Whats going on?" Sesshomaru leaned up

"Looks like a traffic jam, probably an accident"

"I see, Well thank you." Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet "But I will not pay you for sitting still, Here" Sesshomaru swiped his card and got out of the cab

"Yeah whatever" The Cab driver not happy about be stuck in traffic and not being paid.

* * *

><p>"Great" Sesshomaru tighten the coat around his body his short black hair fell, soaked from the rain<p>

Sesshomaru started to walk down the side walk when he saw a group of people blocking the way. As he got closer he could hear the crowed

"I can't _believe_ it" a female voice half yelled in excitement

"I know, I'm going to be first in line" another girl jumped

"I have been _waiting_ months for this" A mother with her new born baby nussle between her arms smiled

"All of her other books were amazing, I heard she has been working on this one since she was a little girl" another mother clapped her hands as her toddlers played in the puddles

_'Ugh, out of my way'_ Sesshomaru growled as he pushed his way thought the crowed of women and a few men, as he made his way the shop keeper was placing a book backward to show the authors picture.

"I would kill for her eyes, I'm still in Awe that they are real" the mother with the new born shook her head

Something about what she said caught his attention as he looked up the world froze "it's her" he whispered "Kagome" he breathed while looking at her picture her long raven hair looked to be blowing in the wind, her blue eye jumped of the page and her smile could melt men as they stood. Sesshomaru pushed his way to the door but it read –Closed for the day- He could see a lady in the back turning of the lights and walking out the back

Sesshomaru darted around the side of the building hoping to catch the book keeper. He could see her dark umbrella as she walked to her car "Hey" He called out and she turned around

"Yes?" She was an older lady, the gray almost covered her head, but you could still see a few black hairs, her face had deep wrinkles.

"Do you know that author?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart

"Which one, my store is full of book written by authors" The lady giggled

"The new on you put in your window" Sesshomaru whipped the rain from his race "Kagome" His heart dropped as he said her name

"Ah" The lady smiled "I've known here since she was a child"

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Young man" The lady rolled her eyes "You are a stranger, there is _no way_ I would tell you where to find Kagome"

"I meant, I am a fan of her books and I would like her to sign a copy… For my friend"

"A lot of men like her books, you don't have to lie" They lady laughed "You look like a… Sweet young man, so I will tell you this, She is having a book signing in two weeks, give the fans a chance to read her book, come back on the 24th and she will be here. Don't make me call the law"

"Of course not, I will have my book ready. Good Day" Sesshomaru's shoes were filling with water as he walked away and the older lady started her car.

"Now to buy that book" Sesshomaru continued walking home in the rain.

* * *

><p>"Kagome wake up" a women yelled from behind her apartment door "Hello"<p>

"Alright, Alright" Kagome rose from bed "I'm coming" she yelled as she walked with nothing but a T-shirt and panties down the hall to her door "I didn't ask for a wakeup call" Kagome huffed as she opened the door to find her cousin and publisher Kikyo at the door

"I'm sorry I had to pull the princess from her adoring lover" Kikyo laughed as she walked in handing Kagome a coffee

"What?" Kagome yawned

"I meant the sexy demon form your dreams" Kikyo dropped a newspaper on her counter "Your book sold faster than anything I have seen before. It's the only thing people are talking about"

"Oh" Kagome walked over and curled up on her large leather sofa "I finally got him out of my head" Kagome rubbed her face in to the cushion

"You know some people might call you insane if they knew the truth behind your stories" Kikyo sat next to Kagome

"It's not like he is some hallucination" Kagome growled

"I know you only dream about him" Kikyo rubbed Kagome foot "it's just a dream"

"I know, but in my dream he is _so_ real"

"Well real or not we have things to do, so get up and get dressed" Kikyo slapped Kagoms butt

"No" Kagome curled in to a tighter ball

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast" Kikyo stood

"mmm Eggs sound wonderful" Kagome stood drinking her coffee " I'll be ready in a moment"

"Okay so all we have today is a small book signing" Kikyo said as she stared into her blackberry

"Really?" Kagome asked with her head against the car window

"Yup should be short, all you have to do is read a few pages out of your book, a few pictures and a few signatures in a few books"

"Ugh" Kagome sank down in her seat

"You know you didn't have to write this book" Kikyo rolled her eyes "You can't hate the fame from the books"

"I just wanted to get him out of my head" Kagome rubbed her eyes

"Yeah… Just don't tell anyone that" Kikyo smiled as they pulled up to the sidewalk "Ready?"

"No" Kagome smiled and stepped out of the car waving her hand.

"Okay everyone I know how excited you are, Here she is the women of the hour Kagome Higurashi"

"Helllo Everyone" Kagome walked out from behind her book shelf "Sorry is so cramped in here" Kagome was three foot away from the front row, most of them middle age house wife and snotty teenagers and few men, probably husbands here because their wife's dragged them along.

"I was asked to read a few pages from my book but I honestly don't know where to start" Kagome picked up her book and thumbed through the pages

"If I may" a girl stood, she looked in her mid twenties long black hair with purple tips "I would love to hear the cave scene, When they are along together for the first time, Chapter 25"

"How many times have _you_ read this?" Kagome laughed as the girl blushed "But since you were the first to shout out a page then that is what I will read for you" Kagome cleared her throat "Let's see, we will start after the snow fell and blocked the cave entrance

* * *

><p>"Great" I cried out "Why did I have to run away" Tears soaked my Kimono "Now I will freeze to death alone"<p>

"Miko, Why are you crying?"

I knew that voice it sent chills down my spine, why oh why did he have to be here? What did I do to the Kami to deserve this to freeze with him?

"I thought I was alone" I sniffled

"Did you wish to be alone?" He asked in his baritone voice

"I thought I did, but now… I just want to go home"

"That snow is several feet deep, you will freeze before you get half way" His voice almost mocking me

"That right because humans can't survive like Yokia can." My fear slowly turning into rage, he always had this affect on me.

"Care to prove me wrong?" He smirked

"Just leave me alone" sat against the wall, my shirt started to freeze from the cold air it was painful against my chest, almost like it was burning me.

"Miko"

"What?" I asked not looking at him

"You never answered my question" his voice almost a whisper

"Which one?"

"Why were you crying?"

I looked up to see his face "You know why"

"Did my idiot brother make you cry?"

I didn't answer but he knew the answer, my fingers started to go numb, I thought to myself _'Maybe I will fall asleep before I die'_ hours passed the darkness set in and the cave grew colder, I started to shiver violently, I could hear him in the back of the cave russiling and banging rocks 'Stupid Yokai' I hissed

I was almost asleep I knew what I was headed for, death while I slumbered. In the morning he would leave and tell the others where my body was and they would bury me with my family at the shrine.

"You cannot die on my watch" his voice sounded different almost welcoming

"I will die when I want" I curled up

"Stupid girl"

Its wasn't until I felt the sting of warmth then I realize he had picked me up and was caring me to the back of the cave "W-What are y-you doing?" I tried to protest, many people had saved my life and I was not about to add him to the list. As he turned the corner I saw a large fire I could feel my face burring from the warmth.

He sat with me still in his arms, I never noticed how large her was, His broad shoulder and large chest gave off waves of heat, His sharp jaw and perfect features looks even better by fire. The marking on his face looked darker than I had remembered his crescent moon seemed to be glowing "You don't have to hold me" I could feel my cheeks bush

"Hn"

I couldn't help but snuggle closer as I became warmer, the smell of sandalwood filled my nose, he always smell like the forest but being this close he smelt like sandalwood . I felt his large white tail wrap around my legs and body and my hands found their way up his chest, soon I was laying on his chest my head fit perfectly between his should and jaw, his long sliver hair was like silk I had always wanted to touch it.

It felt like time stopped I was starting to fall asleep when I felt him sniff my hair "I know, humans stink" I frowned

"No. You don't, you smell like fresh rain and lavender" I could feel him smirk against my hair

"Thank you" I looked up and him and he look down at me. I could feel my heart beat in my ears as he leaned in, his breath was sweet against my face as he got closer "What?"

"Don't move" He whispered against my lips.

* * *

><p>"<strong>BRAVO!<strong>" The room erupted in cheering

"Thank you" Kagome smiled.

_**Well? So a quick note, when she is reading the book is from the middle of the chapter and 1- I didnt want to write a lot 2- it was chapter 25 in the book, in real terms you should have already met Sesshomaru and knew what he looks like, so I just wanted to touch base. in the cave. well? What do you think?**_


	3. Guess we will find out

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU OR KAGOME :(**_

_**HEY GUYS, SO ITS JUST A SMALL CHAPTER. I WILL SUBMIT ANOTHER TOMORROW I PROMISE! JUST TONIGHT I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT MUCH LONGER :P **_

"Can I tell you a secret?" a small mother of three asked as Kagome signed the inside cover of her book

"Of course" Kagome smiled

"Chapter 35 when they… You know... for the first time" The women blushed as she looked down toward her children "Gave me and my husband a little _spark_ in the bedroom"

"Glad I could help" Kagome laughed as she closed the book

"Next" Kikyo huffed and typed into her black berry

Sesshomaru stood three people away from what seemed to be the women of his dreams his palms began to sweat he quickly rubbed them against the pocket of his jacket_ 'I should not be this nervous'_

"Well, Well what do we have here?"

Sesshomaru froze _'please no!'_

"Oh my" Sessshomaru turned to see not only Rin but Sango too "Sesshomaru what are you doing here" Rin giggled

He thought for a moment "My _mothe_r is a fan, she is busy so I told her I would come instead"

"Oh really?" Sango rolled her eyes

"Why would I lie?" Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow

"Why wouldn't your mother just set up a private meeting?" Rin asked

"She is busy, like I said" Sesshomaru turned back around to see he was next in line, as Kikyo yelled next his heart fell to his feet, he felt as cold as snow and his stomach began to turn._ 'Be cool'_ Sesshomaru shook his head and walked up to the small table

"Hello" Kagome smiled "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru" he smiled as the room froze "What?" He looked around seeing all the women looking at him in awe

"I thought it was for your mom" Rin laughed and Sango smiled

"No way that's your name" Kikyo laughed

"I beg your pardon" Sesshomaru frowned

"Have you read this book?" Kagome looked concerned

"Um… Yeah… A few paragraphs from chapter 25" Sesshomaru rubbed his head

"I don't understand" Kagome tilted her head slightly

"Sesshomaru is his real name, it's just a freak accident" Sango interrupted

"I don't believe you" Kikyo walked over "Show me your ID"

"What for?" Sesshomaru was now confused

"The main badass hottie's name is Sesshomaru" Rin shook her head

"Really?" Sesshomaru felt a surge of excitement 'maybe she is having the same dream as me'

"So prove it" Kikyo tapped her foot

"fine" as he reached for his wallet Sesshomaru could feel all eyes on him "Here" He flipped his ID over to show both Kikyo and Kagome

"Holy Shit" Kikyo breathed and Kagome froze

"Happy now?" Sesshomaru growled

"Uh yeah" Kikyo backed up and Kagome started to write in the book

"Well It was nice to meet you S-Sesshomaru" Kagome blushed and picked the book up to hand back "I hope you do read it"

"Of course" Sesshomaru reached for the book their thumbs touched and Kagome jumped seeing Sesshomarus hair go from Short back to long and sliver his face turning from soft to ridged and angry

_"Oh_" Kagome stood and looked in shock

"Next" Kikyo noticed the change in Kagome but there was no way to call of the signing

"Bye" Kagome waved still in shock

"Until next time" Sesshomaru nodded

"What was that?" Rin Whispered to Sango as she shrugged

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was stretched out on brown leather couch wearing his favorite pair of grey jogging pants without a t-shirt reading Kagomes book, he was only on chapter thirteen and not liking the book at all <em>'If this really is me, how did we end up like that?<em>' Sesshomaru thought back to his dream "I am a horrible person" Sesshomaru sighed but kept reading "I know this gets better between us" Sesshomaru was waiting to get past chapter twenty-five to see.

As he began to start the next chapter he heard three knocks at the door "Coming" Sesshomaru slid the book under the couch hiding it from who-ever was at the door as he opened the door he was surprised

"Hey" A tall beauty stood infront of him, he remembered her from the book shop

"Kikyo right?" Sesshomaru looked at the women, she was tall for the average women, her long black hair straight down her back just below her shoulders, she wore a tight white shirt and blue jeans

"You remember me?" She blushed, looking at Sesshomaru his hair a mess, no shirt, but a very muscular body his pecks poped out as if he was flexing them, his six pack defined but not overly done, his deep 1v-cut leading to his jogging pants hanging off his body like it could fall down any minute.

"I just remember you saying "Next" at Kagomes signing" Sesshomaru gestured in "Would you like to come in"

"Oh Thank you" Kikyo followed Sesshomaru in "You have a lovely home" Kikyo looked around the spotless apartment, The brown leather couch facing a large flat screen TV, a small tree in the corner, white carpet, leading into a large kitchen "looks like a replica of those kitchens from the home food channel"

Sesshomaru laughed "Want anything to drink?"

"Oh I am fine" Kikyo sat on the edge of the couch

"So how can I help you?" Sesshomaru sat across from her on the other side of the couch

"I uh wanted to apologize from calling you out at the book store, it was extremely rude" Kikyo pushed the hair behind her ear

"It's fine, I can understand since there is a character in Kagome's book named Sesshomaru" He smiled

"there are a lot of weird-o's in the world" Kikyo laughed "Men want to be Sesshomaru, women want to be Kagome, it can get crazy at times"

"Everybody wants to be somebody" Sessohmaru smirked

"Yeah" Kikyo bit her lip

"Something on your mind?" Sesshomaru could tell their was more she wanted to say

"It's weird ya know" Kikyo looked over to Sesshomaru

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru cocked his head

"My cousin writes this story about going back time, getting stuck, meeting all these people well demons, fights and love stories, and half the characters came alive before my eyes today"

"What do you mean?

"You really haven't read the book have you?" Kikyo rolled her eyes

"I'm on chapter thirteen"

"Oh you're still on the boring part of the story"

"I guess" Sesshomaru chuckled

**_WHAT IS KIKYO UP TOOOOOOO? HAHA IS HER EVIL EVERLASTING? OR IS SHE BEING REAL? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT 24 HOURS TO FIND OUT! MAWHAHAHA so anyway leave a comment an tell me what you think:D :D :D_**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Shelby lee_**


	4. Questions

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU _**

**_HEY EVERYONE, MISS ME? TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE WITHIN 24 HOURS GOOOOO ME! HAHA ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA DRY AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT BUT IT WAS NEEDED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER ;) JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORIES I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO SO I AM THANKFUL YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! _**

**_LOVE YOU ALL, NOW ON TO THE STORY _**

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to her apartment

"Sesshomaru Tashio" Kikyo announced as she scrolled through her blackberry

"I saw his name in his ID but who is he?"

"Let's see" Kikyo began typing and swiping on her phone "Sesshomaru Tashio is the wealthy son of Toga and Rekka Tashio" Kikyo knew the names and smiled inward

"And?" Kagome asked as she grabbed water from the fridge

"Why does it matter?" Kikyo snapped

"Just…_ Please_" Kagome flashed large blue eyes at her cousin

"Toga the CEO of Tashio industries, pretty much they are large business that handles smaller companies and their problems, his mother Rekka is a fashion designer who handles solely in runway shows and red carpet events" Kikyo summarized the article "He had a brother but he died at a young age due to a sickness"

"Awe that's sad"

"Let's see" Kikyo scrolled down some more "He was names Japans hotties under thirty two years in a row, Tokyo's number one bachelor five years in a row and most wealthy under forty" Kikyo giggled "I wonder whats wrong with him"

"What do you mean, he sounds amazing" Kagome blushed

"Think about it, he is the hottest guy in Tokyo and apparently has the money to back him up but he hasn't been serious with anyone in what looks like six years to make the number one bachelor five years in a row, he must_ be a_ freak"

"You don't know him, maybe he just hasn't found the one" Kagome smirked

"This isn't one of your books Kagome, something must be wrong with him… Maybe he is a serial killer, or has a small dick or maybe he has a collection of dolls" Kikyo joked

"Whatever" Kagome flopped down next to Kikyo

"What you never know" Kikyo smiled and shut off her phone "So why so interested?"

"it's nothing"

"Come on you know me, and I know how your twisted brain works, so spill it" Kikyo crossed her arms waiting for Kagome to answer

"Well… its weird, when I handed the book back our fingers touched and I saw his face change"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe I just need sleep" Kagome shook her head

"Spill it" Kikyo punched Kagome in the arm

"Ouch, ugh fine" Kagome turned to face her cousin "When our fingers touched I felt a spark, and then his hair grew and tuned sliver, his face turned angry and cold and his eyes…" Kagome drifted off

"So… This guy looks like the dog demon in your dreams?" Kikyo raised her eyebrow

"I know I sound-"

"Crazy, Kagome this needs to stop" Kikyo got angry

"Hey, you asked" Kagome defended

"Well now I wish I hadn't" Kikyo stood "You do need sleep, goodnight I will see you later" Kikyo walked out of the apartment

"Maybe I am crazy" Kagome hung her head and began to tear up "What's _wrong_ with me"

* * *

><p>XXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I must be going" Kikyo stood<p>

"Yes, it is getting late" Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the door

"Thank you"

"Oh what did you mean when you said half the characters came alive before your eyes?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened the door

"You'll understand when_ you_ finish the book" Kikyo laughed

"Or you could tell me now, you know as a favor or a sneak peak."Sesshomaru threw his charm out

"Fine" Kikyo huffed "Rin and Sango are also names in the book, but that's all I am saying"

"Fair enough, I supposed I own now for giving me a sneak peak" Sesshomaru laughed an leaned against the door frame"

"Think I could cash that in now?" Kikyo smiled

"I do not see why not"

Kikyo giggled and took a step closer to Sesshomaru and before he could blink she threw herself on him stealing a kiss, he tired to protest but when he opened his mouth to say stop, her tongue found its way in. Sesshomaru had rejected many women in his past but that was after he used them for his own pleasure, he wanted nothing from Kikyo other than a way to get to Kagome and if she found out he kissed Kikyo she wouldn't trust him

"**Stop**" Sesshomaru pushed her away

"What?" Kikyo started to unbutton he shirt

"I do not want this" Sesshomaru stepped back

"What are you gay or something?" Kikyo barked hurt from the rejection

"No I am not" Sesshomaru became angry at her "But you cannot force someone to be interested in you"

"I know you have been single for over a year, don't you need someone to touch" Kikyo pulled off her shirt

"You cannot believe what you read in magazines" Sesshomaru knew what Kikyo was talking about

"Come on I will show you a good time" Kikyo hissed and began rubbing her breast

"Show it to someone else" Sesshomaru shoved Kikyo out the door and slammed it in her face

"You'll regret that" Kikyo hissed as she stomped to the elevator

"I need a shower" Sesshomaru whipped his mouth disgusted.

* * *

><p>XXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't move" Sesshomaru whispered against Kagomes lips, he placed a soft kiss upon her lips, they felt like ice, he knew he need to warm her up, Sesshomaru could smell the death coming for her body, she would soon freeze<p>

"Why?" Kagome asked once he freed her lips

"Must you ask questions?" Sesshomaru hissed

"I… Well…" Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru back

"Or do you still have feelings for my half brother?" Sesshomaru nuzzled against Kagomes damp hair

"No, He is in love with Kikyo" Kagome traced the lines on Sesshomarus neck "They have a bond I cannot break, besides I have feelings for another" Kagome blushed

"Oh?" Sesshomaru looked down at the Miko

"Yes" Kagome touched Sesshomarus face before kissing him again, this kiss started slow but soon irrupted, Kagome felt the burning of his hot tongue flicker against her lips seeking entrance and she allowed it, his tongue felt like a fire in her mouth, He shivered at the feeling and at the cold air coming off her

"We need to warm you up" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagomes breath caught in her throat, Sesshomaru could sense the change in her mood which made him chuckle "Not like that little one, but I will ask you to take off your wet clothes"

"But" Kagome blushed deep red

"I will close my eyes, you need to take off the wet clothes or you will freeze"

"After I take off my clothes, then what?" Kagomes face burned from blushing so deep

"I will give you my Haori and you may sit on my legs to stay warm" Sesshomaru smirked

"F-Fine" Kagome stood to take off her Kimono, she had nothing but her panties on and they didn't feel wet "Okay" Kagome stood with her arms covering her breast as Sesshomaru shrugged out his haori eyes still closed and handed it to Kagome, she quickly threw her arms in to the haori and tied her sash around her body. Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru and sat on his lap "You can open your eyes now"

"Better?" Sesshomaru smirked, he would never admit he liked seeing Kagome in his haori

"Thank you" Kagome snuggled closer to his body, Kagome jump a little as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome body.

"Hn" Sesshomaru smiled inward loving this feeling

Kagome smiled as she looked around sitting in the fetal position she was the same size as Sesshomaru chest "I never noticed how small I am compared to you" Kagome blushed not realizing she said that out loud

"Yes but you carry yourself well" Sesshomaru tighten he grip "Sleep"

Kagome guessed he wanted her to shut up, his kindness was probably at its end, any minute now he would regret his decision to help and leave. _'at least I will survive the night'_ Kagome smiled as she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome breathing change letting him know she was asleep. He took a deep breath taking in her scent and without thinking he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>END DREAM<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru woke his heart racing "That was new" he clutched to his chest trying to calm his heart down but was having no success. "I wonder" Sesshomaru jumped out of bed and rushed to his couch pulling out the book "What's happens after the part in the cave" Sesshomaru flipped to chapter 25 scanning to the part he wanted to read<p>

**_"Why?" Kagome asked once he freed her lips_**

**_"Must you ask questions?" Sesshomaru hissed_**

**_"I… Well…" Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru back_**

**_"Or do you still have feelings for my half brother?" Sesshomaru nuzzled against Kagomes damp hai_**r

"Oh shit" Sesshomaru's heart still racing "She is having the same dream, its her!" Sesshomaru looked toward the clock on the wall 4:29am "Shit, well I cannot sleep after that" Sesshomaru took the book with him in to the guest bedroom that was used as his office and started up his computer. As the computer loaded he flipped thought the pages, anytime he saw his name he would stop and read what happened.

***Ding* *Ding***

Finally Sesshomaru sat up seeing his computer was fully loaded dinging to let him know he had new emails, but that wasn't what he wanted. He opened up his internet and typed in Kagome Higurashi "Let's see" Sesshomaru scrolled thought the pages "Honor student, graduated top of her class in college, started writing book when she was 12 she was first published at the age 15 a children's book about time travel… okay what else" Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he was looking for but he knew he would soon find it " Father died when she was 8… went to England for 2 years… What's this? A fan page?" Sesshomaru opened the link

Sesshomaru began to read the comments, some were good some were bad, a few people said Kagome should be put in a asylum for the things she writes.

_"No one can write that much about demons without being one!" pinkgirl232 wrote_

_"Her facts about the Feudal era are spot on, she must have spent months researching for this book" Professor1 wrote_

"Because she was there" Sesshomaru smiled and exited off of the internet page and on to the next he spent the next 5 hours researching Kagome "There must be a way to met her again" Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes then looked at the time "Shit" he mumbled "This is annoying" Sesshomaru stood and went back into his room to get ready for work.

As he walked down the sidewalk something urged him to go see his mother, he took the elevator up to 6th floor as usual stepping out into his mothers studio, he could hear her soft classical music playing, something she did when she was with a client, he was about to turn back on to the elevator when he hear voices

"Are you sure?" Rekka asked

"Of course" Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice _'Kagome?_' Sesshomaru was on auto pilot as he turned the corner seeing his mother with three pins sticking out of her mouth, and her glasses on the edge of her nose

"You know I am with a client" His mother hissed

"I apologize mother" Sesshomaru gathered his composer as the lady in front of her mother lost hers

"You know when the music plays, you must _stay away_"

"I forgot" Sesshomaru lied

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" as his mother spoke his name the lady turned around

"Hello" Kagome spoke

"Hello again" Sesshomaru heart started to race

"You know each other?" his mother huffed not happy about the interruption

"He was at my book singing" Kagome smiled

"Ah well the surprised is ruined" Sesshomaru quickly lied

"Oh she didn't know?" Kagome coved her mouth

"Honestly what are you talking about?" Rekka took the pins out of her mouth

"I asked Kagome to sign a book for you and I was going to give it to you" Sesshomaru continued the lie

"When do I have time to read Sesshomaru" Rekka hissed

"Doesn't matter now does it" Sesshomaru hissed back

"I am sorry" Kagome felt terrible

"Its fine dear, now I will be right back I need some coffee" Rekka noticed her sone wasn't leaving and she hated to work when other people are around.

"I really am sorry" Kagome shook her head in shame

"It's fine" Sesshomaru sat in the chair in front of Kagome "So how are you?" Sesshomaru asked trying to break the ice

"Good, I heard your mother was the best designer around and I needed a dress" Kagome smiled

"For"

"Uh… Well…" Kagome was a bad liar, Sesshoamru tilted his head knowing she was having a hard time lying "Fine, I heard your mother was a designer and I wanted to know more about you so…" Kagome blushed tomato red

"hahaha, so did you find out anything?" Sesshomaru already knew the answer

"No" Kagome huffed "Every time I asked she would give me the death stare and keep working"

"Yeah image her being your mother" Sesshomaru laughed "So my little stalker, what did you come to find out?"

"I am not a stalker" Kagome got angry "I just-"

"It was a joke, clam down" Sesshomaru smiled "Listen would you like to grab a bit to eat or something?" Sesshomaru breath caught in his throat

"That would be lovely" Kagome smiled

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I PICK ON KIKYO SO MUCH I ALWAYS MAKE HER THE BAD GUY, AND I PORBABLY ALWAYS WILL :D :D YEAH I AM MEAN LIKE THAT, BUT LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOU STILL CARE! <strong>_

_**LOVE YOU,**_

**_SHELBY LEE_**


	5. All good things must come to an end

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

_**SHEW I AM ON FIRE WITH THESE UPDATED HASHTAG PROUD! JUST KIDDING I DONT HASHTAG SHIT, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO PAT MYSELF AT THESE QUICK UPDATES :) WELL I SHALL HUSH NOW AND LET YOU READ **_

* * *

><p><strong>*Beep Beep*<strong>

Sesshomaru looked at his phone seeing a Message from Sango

_Not coming in today?!_ –Sango

Sesshomaru put his phone on silent "You were saying?" Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the raven beauty in front of him

"I was just thanking you for asking me to lunch" Kagome smiled as she sipped on her tea "I love this café"

"I like it" Sesshomaru took a bite of his turkey sandwich

"My Friend actually owns it, that's her over by the counter with the really red hair, her name is Ayame" Kagome pointed

"She looks so young to own a café" Sesshomaru looked toward the girl remembering her from the first time he saw Kagome

"She is 19, she has had this dream since she was five" Kagome giggled "When we were kids she would turn her room in to a restaurant, Ayame would force us to place orders, make us wait at least 15 minutes before serving us Twinkies smashed in the wrapper"

"Us?" Sesshomaru titled his head

"Oh Myself and my cousin Kikyo, you met her at the book shop, and of course the 20 stuffed animals and dolls"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment deciding that now was the time to tell her about the night before with her cousin, he hated to admit he was nervous telling her but the sooner it was out in the open the easier it would be to deal with "Kikyo… She visited my apartment last night" Sesshomaru watched as Kagomes face went from happy to solemn

"W-What did she what?" Kagome looked down at her tea

Sesshomaru could tell this wasn't the first time Kikyo had done this "At first she apologized for the rude outburst at the book shop"

"Then?" Kagome asked still looking at her tea

"I escorted her toward the door, she kissed me, I told her I wasn't interested and showed her out, she didn't take the rejection lightly" Sesshomaru chuckled

"You are the first to reject her" Kagome finally looked up "Since she hit high school guys have drifted toward her"

"I don't see why" Sesshomaru took another bite of his sandwich, he took a small drink of his tea before speaking again "I am sure you stole some attention too"

"Actually I didn't have my first date until I was 18, I have been writing since I could first pick up a pen" Kagome blushed "I've had these… Stories in my… imagination since I can remember and I have enjoyed writing them down, makes them seem real" Kagome shook her head "Most guys wanted the girl who went out and partied like Kikyo, but I preferred to stay home and write"

"I understand" Sesshomaru smirked

"Wow I am sorry" Kagome blushed tomato red

"For?" Sesshomaru tilted his head and raised his brow

"I usually_ never_ open up like this" Kagome touched her cheek

"I like when you ramble" Sesshomaru winked "And I like learning new things about you"

"So since I told you something from childhood, you tell me something. Ya know make it even"

"Hmm… growing up I didn't lke to be around anyone, I didn't see the meaning in it. For the longest time I didn't understand why people would hug on the TV, or when two people would kiss, I thought it was disgusting" Sesshomaru smiled "I kept to myself but I always seemed to attract attention from the opposite sex, even now" Sesshomaru looked around and Kagome followed his gaze

"Wow" Kagome noticed every woman in the café were stealing glances at Sesshomaru "That's a little scary"

"I don't even see them anymore" Sesshomaru leaned up "but I would like to see more of you"

"You have your pick of any woman in her, yet you asked me to lunch" Kagome blushed in embarrassment "Or maybe you were just being nice"

"To be honest I was hoping to see you again so I could ask you out"

"Oh.." Kagome looked away

"So are you free Saturday?" Sesshomaru pulled out his phone

"I think so"

"How about we meet here at say seven?" Sesshomaru typed a memo in to his phone

"It's a date" Kagome stood as Sesshomaru threw his money on to the table paying for the bill and leaving a large tip "TAXI!" Kagome yelled out as Sesshomaru closed the café door

"See you Saturday" Kagome smiled as she slid into the taxi just before the door shut Sesshomaru caught the handle "What?"Kagome asked in shock

"You got the ending in chapter 25 wrong" Sesshomaru smiled

"What?" Kagome laughed

"In your book you said once the cave was clear you walked out, clothes dry, you went back to your village in search of Inuyasha and your friends"

"Yeah?"

"But that's not what happened"

"Wha-"

"I carried you out, still wearing my haori. You were still asleep, your toes blue from the cold" Sesshomaru smiled "_I took you_ back to your village and make sure you survived and didn't lose any toes or fingers, before Inuyasha knew of your condition, he yelled at you for weeks asking you what really happened" Sesshomaru closed the door and the taxi drove away, Kagome was stunned looking out the back window at Sesshomaru not sure of what to think of the information she was just giving

"H-How…" Kagome sat back, her head spun like she was on a merry-go-round

As Sesshomaru watched the taxi disappear he head two voices call out his name "Rin, Sango you two are looking beautiful today"

"Someone is a suck up" Rin stuck her nose in the air

"To good to answer my text?" Sango huffed

"Ah my phone is on silent, see" Sesshomaru lifted his phone up

"hmm" Sango shook her head knowing her was lying "Anyway, have you had a good day? You seem to be in a good mood"

"I am" Sesshomaru smiled

"Well, spill it" Rin begged "I need some good news, my new client kill three women, I have no idea how to defend him, the fucker left his DNA over everything"

"Ouch, shouldn't a male be defending him?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes but the boss said it would be good to see him working with a woman to see if we can get an insanity plea, HA like that will happen" Rin roller her eyes "So back to you, whats the good news?"

"I met a beautiful girl"

"You always met beautiful girls" Rin snapped a little hurt

"but this one is different" Sesshomaru smirked and started to walk back to his apartment

"Hey! Are you not coming back to work with us? Sango yelled after Sesshomaru but all he did was wave "Well that's just rude" Sango crossed her arms

* * *

><p>XXXXxxxxxXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru let the hot water run down his back as he wondered what the night would bring<em> 'what will she say to me'<em> Sesshomaru thought back to his lunch date with Kagome, reveling that he was having the same visions that she was having.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair as he looked himself over in the floor length mirror, he was in black pants a white dress shirt with a green tie, knowing it was the old Kagomes favorite color. Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed his car keys, even though it was a warm night he didn't want Kagome walking to far, Sesshomaru pulled up to the Café seeing Kagome and Ayame talking outside smiling and laughing. He quickly got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Kagome to get in

"See you later" Kagome waved with a blush on her face

"Be safe" Ayame smiled back

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked nervously

"One of my favorite places" Sesshomaru smiled as he shifted the car into gear

Kagome watched as he cycled through the gears like they were butter, reviving the car, she could feel the vibrations deep to her core, she watched as he shifted gear Kagome would never admit it out loud but watching a guy drive a stick shift has always turned her on, and watching someone as handsome as Sesshomaru do it, turned her on even more.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was staring that the clutch

"No" She answered to quickly

"Will let you keep that lie" Sesshomaru chuckled

Kagome was itching to know how Sesshomaru knew the truth about the cave scene, she was sure they only one that knew was Kikyo and she would never talk about her to other people especially not men. "So the other day when you said I didn't write the true ending to the cave-" Kagome was cut off

"We are here" Sesshomaru smiled purposely interrupting Kagome

"Oh" Kagome stepped out and felt under dressed

"Whats wrong?" Sesshomaru handed the small boy his car keys as the boy handed Sesshomaru a small ticket

"I feel under dressed" Kagome blushed

Sesshomaru looked over her outfit, she was wearing a red knee length dress with a black belt, and her hair was in a small bun with a few strains of hair falling to frame her face perfectly "You look amazing" Sesshomaru smiled and reached out for hand, as Kagome intangled her fingers with his a warm sensation washed over her, closing her eyes as the smell of sandalwood filled her nose the smell reminded her of home.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru pulled softly at her arm as he looked back Kagome had her eyes closed with a hint of a smile on her face

"Yes" Kagome breathed as she opened her eyes

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat at a small table in the center of the restaurant, Kagome blushed slightly at the sight of everyone looking at them dinner was frustrating to say the least, everytime Kagome would ask Sesshomaru how he knew about the story he would interrupt with more question or the waiter would pop in for refills or ask how to meal was going. They acted as if Sesshomaru was the king of the world and everything had to be perfect, sure he was rich but was that really a reason to treat him different.

"How was everything" Sesshomaru asked as he whipped the corner of his mouth

"Wonderful I can see why you like this place" Kagome took a sip of her wine

"Are you ready for the check?" The small waiter asked, Kagome looked him over, he was small couldn't have been a day over 17 his voice still high from puberty

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered

Kagome watched as the boy placed the checkbook on the table, Sesshomaru pulled a black card from his wallet and lied it inside the check, Kagome caught a glimpse of the check and almost chocked on her wine

"Are you okay?" the waiter and Sesshomaru said in unison

"F-Fine" Kagome wiped her lips before the Red wine could stain her skin _'oh my 279$ for dinner, that's insane, and he didn't even look at the bill'_

The boy was back within minutes "Enjoy the rest of your evening" The boy smiled as he picked up the small desert plates in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked as he slipped the card back into his wallet

"Yes" Kagome finished her wine and placed her napkin on the table, Kagome wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru left a 50$ tip for the boy, Sesshomaru reached for Kagomes hand again as they walked out of the restaurant and toward the car, Sesshomaru handed his ticket to the boy again, They waited I silence as the boy ran off in the darkness, a cold chill ran down Kagomes back

"Are you cold"

"I am fine" Kagome shook her head

"here" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his chest holding her close, Kagome could hear his heart quicken in pace

"How did you know about the cave-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomarus car pulling up to the curb

"Here you go Sir" The boy handed Sesshomaru the keys

"Thank you" Sesshomaru handed they boy a 50$ tip as Kagome opened the car door and slid in.

"Thanks _so_ much!" The boy waved with a large smile

Sesshomaru started the car and pulled out of the parking lot "Where too?"

"Um I guess we can hang out at my place" Kagome didn't want him spending any more money

"Alright, directions?" Sesshomaru hid his smile

Kagome gave simple directions, they were fairly close to her apartment "Just park up here" Kagome pointed to the open space in the parking garage

"Are you sure you want me to come up"

"Yeah, don't worry I cleaned… a few days ago" Kagome laughed "Come on" Kagome opened her car door, and without thinking grabbed Sesshomarus hand as he locked the car, neither of them said a word as the road the elevator up to the 8th floor, they stepped out to a small hallway with two doors "Mines on the left" Kagome left Sesshomarus hand go to unlock her door.

As Sesshomaru stepped in he could smell lavender and honeysuckle in the air, the same smell in his dream every night. "Nice place" Sesshomaru loosed his tie and went to sit on the couch

"Thanks, its not much but I like it" Kagome explained as she set her purse and keys on the edge of the counter

"No, it has a homey feel to it, I like it" Sesshomaru couldn't help but take large deep breaths taking in the smell of Kagomes apartment

"Well Thank you, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks"

"Alright" Kagome nearly ran to the couch to sit next to Sesshomaru "So tell me, how did you know, I have been going insane please tell me" Kagome flashed her ocean blue eyes

"The truth?" Sesshomaru smirked

"Of course" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Well" Sesshomaru adjusted to face Kagome, he pulled her in close their faces inches apart "I have a secret, it's a secret you and I share without even knowing it, I-" Sesshomaru was cut off as Keys jingled against the doorknob

"Kagome are you home" Kikyo yelled as she opened the door

"What are _you_ doing?" Kagome nearly yelled

"I heard you went on a date, I was wondering how it… What is he doing here?" Kagome hissed the last part

"He was my date for the evening" Kagome defended

"He is a stalker that would have killed you if I hadn't shown up" Kikyo growled

"Oh please Kikyo" Kagome huffed relaxing next to Sesshomaru "What is your problem?"

"My problem is him" Kikyo shot a death glare at Sesshomaru

"Perhaps I should leave" Sesshomaru put his hands in the air

"No, don't go" Kagome still had a million questions and needed them answered like she needed air

"No, he needs to leave" Kikyo barked

"Its Fine Kagome, I will see you later" Sesshomaru stood and kissed Kagome on her head

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered

"Goodnight" Sesshomaru stepped around Kikyo "You looked beautiful tonight" Sesshomaru smiled aand left without another word, Kikyo slammed the door behind him

"You are to stay away from him, do you understand me?" Kikyo huffed

"What are you? My mother?" Kagome crossed her rms

"You don't even know him and you bring him into this house"

"It's my house" Kagome pointed out "If I want jack the ripper to sleep in the guest room then by god I will"

"Kagome he is bad news, he will only hurt you or worse have you thrown in the asylum" Kikyp tried to plant fear Kagomes head

"You're wrong" Kagome laughed "He knows me, more than I thought possible"

"What are you rambling about?"

"He knew what I truly dreamt about, with the cave. He knew he carried me out of the cave and took care of me, he knew-" Kagome was cut off by Kikyos fist slamming into her face

"Enough!" Kikyo yelled "I can't handle this anymore"

"Ouch" Kagome grabbed her face

"I have had enough of you talking about your dreams like they really happened" you have truly gone insane" Kikyo punched Kagome again knocking her unconscious. "fuck that hurt" Kikyo held her hand waiting for the stinging to stop, once the pain was over and as Kagome laid on the floor Kikyo reached for her phone and dialed a long phone number.

"Hello, it's me" Kikyo laughed inwardly "Yes, She finally broke down" a small voice on the other line laughed "I think the pressure of the book was to much for the poor girl , she became violent I was able to stop her for a moment but I don't think she will be out for very long please hurry" Kikyo ended the phone call.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Kagome could feel hands all over her body pushing and pulling on her arms<p>

"She is waking up" a Deep voice echoed in Kagomes head

"What's going on? Sesshoamru?" Kagome tried to focus on the figure before her

"See? "Kikyo cried out "She has lost it"

Kagmoe finally focused her eyes to see three men in white suites, to the left she spotted Kikyo on the couch with a bloody towel in her hand, her face swollen and bruised "Whats going on" Kagome noticed her arms where tight across her body "Kikyo what did you do?" Kagome cried out finally putting the puzzle together

"I am sorry dear cousin you have lost it, I had _no_ choice" Kikyo bowed her head

"What are you talking about" Kagome struggled "W-Why?" she cried out as the tears streamed down her face

"You left me no choice" Kikyo smiled an evil smile

"No!" Kagome yelled as the men picked her up "You can't do this!" Kagome screamed as they entered the elevators "STOP" Kagome kicked

"You'll only hurt yourself" One of the men grunted as he kept her legs from kicking

"Please My cousin is jealous Sesshomaru picked me" Kagome cried out "Please stop!" Kagome screamed as tears soaked her straight jacket "P-Please" Kagome read the side of the large truck parked outside the curb

_Naraku's Floating tree, institution for women._

"Sesshomaru,_ help me_" Kagome whispered as she was throw with force in to the back of the truck, as they pulled away, Kagome looked out the small barred window to see Kikyo laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*DODGE TOMATOES AS YOU THROW THEM YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WTF! AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU TALK ABUT A BITCHY KIKYO :p BUT LETS FACE IT WHEN IT COMES TO KIKYOS PLANS SHE ALWAYS PLAYS DIRTY! <span>_**

**_WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE INSANE ASYLUM? MY HUSBAND WANTED TO NAME IT FLOATING TREE BECAUSE "ONLY CRAZY BITCHES BELIEVE IN FLOATING TREES" AS HE PUT IT HHAAHAH_**

**_WELL PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT BELOW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN I SEE I HAVE A NEW REVIEW! _**

**_LOVE YOU ALL_**

**_SHELBY LEE!_**


	6. Didn't see that coming

**_I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah _**

**_Hello eveyone, I've miss you. sorry for the late update the past three nights have been crazyyyyyy -lol- but I am back now... _**

**_So one thing I wanted to say before you get started is the story jumps around a little bit, but I wanted you to see everyone point of view on whats going on. so if you dont like it, don't tell me ALSO there is an adult scene coming up, nothing to back but still I felt the need to warn you! lol _**

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ Kagome cried her tears left a large wet spot on the padded floor, she had been locked up for almost a week, the white room hurt her eyes , there was no window so she couldn't tell if it was night or day and they kept the lights on at all times, Kagome could see a outline of the door but there was no handle.

For the first two days or so Kagome did nothing but scream and kick the door outline, yelling for help, asking for her lawyer, screaming that she isn't crazy but no one listened, no one came to check on her. Once a day a large man with a scar above his lip would come in and feed Kagome and help her to the bathroom, her arms sore from the jacket, every day she asked when she could take it off, but the man never answered just kept feeding her pudding.

Soon Kagome broke, she felt like a zombie, only sitting up for her daily feeding and her bathroom breaks. She laid on the floor facing away from the door outline silent _'I need to play the game'_ Kagome thought as she felt a gust of wind

"Good morning Kagome" a deep voice called out

"Hello" Kagome said in a mono tone

"How are we feeling?" The man asked as Kagome rolled over to face him, and the guard with him

"Fine"

"Now, Now, I need to know the truth" The man smiled Kagome looked the man over, he had long curly black hair down to his shoulders, he has black glasses that framed his face nicely, he wore a white coat with black dress pants underneath.

"My arms hurt, I've been hugging myself for days now can I please take it off?" Kagome up crossing her legs

"I think you have earned that" The man jerked his head to the toward Kagome, the large guard next to him walked behind Kagome and untied the straight jacket Kagomes arm felt like jello as they fell to her sides

"Thank you" Kagome felt the stinging from her arms

"What wonderful manners you have" The man with glasses smiled

"Speaking of manners, you know my name but I have yet to hear yours" Kagome stayed seated

"Oh my apologies, My name is Naraku. The founder of this facility"

"Nice to meet you, can you tell me why I am here, or should I say why my cousin felt the need to lock me away?"

"do you not remember?" Naraku arched his eye brow and started to write on his clipboard

"I remember my side of the story but I am curious to know hers" Kagome explained

"You had a violent out bust when your… cousin came home" Naraku crossed his arms "She said you began writing again, and it seem you had an episode"

"Uh… okay"

"Don't worry" Naraku smiled "It happens to a lot of writers, your anger has subsided so that's a step in the right direction" Naraku uncossed his arms and began writing again "We will get you out of here and it to a bunk with another women, she is a writer like yourself. I will come and get you once everything is ready"

"Thank you" Kagome nodded her head as the two men walked out of the room_ 'play the game Kagome, play the game'_ Kagome took a deep breath and stretched out her arms.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello mother" Sesshomaru walked in seeing his mother steaming a long blue dress<p>

"Hi" Rekka huffed

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru sat in the large white chair across from his mother

"_Stupid_ girl didn't pick up the dress, I spent days slaving over"

"What girl?" Sesshomaru had an idea of who his mother was talking about, it had been three days since their date and she wouldn't answer his calls, return his text or even answer the door when he stopped by.

"That Kagome girl, you seemed to know her" Rekka turned off the machine "She was supposed to pick up this dress an hour ago but yet here I am with his master piece just staring at me"

"I think something happened to her, she hasn't been returning my calls"

"Sesshomaru if you scared away one of my clients I will-" Rekka was cut off by another voice

"Give it a rest" a deep voice rumbled Sesshomaru knew it was his father "The boy didn't scare off the girl"

"Then why_ isn't she_ here?" Rekka huffed nearly crying

"Because, she is in the loony bin" his father laughed

"What?" Rekka and Sesshomaru said in unison

"Apparently the poor girl had a nervous breakdown" Toga sat down next to his son

"You lie" Sesshomaru hissed

"Watch your tongue boy" Toga scolded "It was on the news earlier, her manger said Kagome suffered a nervous breakdown but is getting the help she needs."

"Where?" Sesshomaru stood

"Hmm.." Toga tapped his chin

"Father!"

"Something with the name Floating tree" Toga threw his hands up

"Goodbye mother" Sesshomaru walked out

"Why can't he find a nice normal girl" Toga sighed

" He has been like that for years my love" Rekka shook her heads

* * *

><p>XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Rin asked looking up at the large brick building<p>

"Yeah, I read she self committed herself" Sango explained

"She didn't, I know her and she isn't crazy" Sesshomaru nearly snapped in anger

"No one said she was crazy, it was a breakdown" Rin threw her hands up "It can happen to anyone"

"Okay fine, we will go in and if she says she put herself is this place we will leave and I will buy you both a steak dinner"

"Deal" the girls said in unison

Sesshomaru walked up to the main office with Sango and Rin on his heels.

"Can I help you" an old lady asked

"Hello, I am here to see Kagome Higurashi" Sesshomaru said in a smooth voice like silk

"No visitors" The old lady didn't even look up

"I am not a visitor, I am her lawyer"

"No visitors"

"Are you denying me to see my client?" Sesshomaru raised his voice

"** No. Visitors.** " The old lady paused after every word

"Sesshomaru lets go" Sango begged getting a weird vibe from the building

"Wait" A man called out from behind the old lady "What was your name?"

"Mine?" Sesshomaru pointed to his chest

"Yes"

"Sesshomaru Tashio"

"Wait here" The man walked out of the room

"Sesshomaru what did you do?" Rin took a step back

"Nothing" Sesshomaru hissed, The three waited in silence for ten minutes before the man showed up again

"Follow me" the man opened the door to Sesshomaru's left, The three walked behind the guard

"Oh my" Rin took a hold of Sangos arm, they passed by a few padded rooms, Rin and Sango watched on the screens next to each door, as women screamed, tore out their hair, chewed on their fingers, banged their heads against the walls and ran in circles

"These are some of our, unruly patients " The large man explained as they kept walking

"I see" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the guards back

"Here" The guard opened a large metal door, "Naraku will be in soon" the three stepped in to the large office seeing two large couches, a wooden desk, a black leather office chair, four large filling cabinets and two chairs in front of the desk.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru stepped in, after a few minutes the door opened again

"Hello, my name is Naraku" Sesshomaru watched as he stepped in and sat in the large black office chair "Please sit"

"I will stand" Sesshomaru didn't move but Sango and Rin both took a seat on the couch diagonal from Naraku

"So I heard your name is Sesshomaru is this true?" Naraku arched his brow

"That was the name my father gave me"

"Would you _mind_ to show me some Id?" Naraku smiled

"Is this really necessary?" Rin Asked

"Its fine" Sesshomaru huffed and pulled out his wallet

"Well I'll be damned" Naraku laughed

"What?" Sesshomaru titled his head

"You're real that's what"

"I am so lost" Sango scratched her head

"We didn't think Miss Higurashi, really knew a Sessshomaru"

"I am her lawyer" Sesshomaru watched as Naraku's smiled faded

"Ah well, Kagome is here until I say she is fit to leave"

"Did she commit herself?" Sango asked

"No, She was put here, and it's a minimum two week stay regardless"

"I would like to see her" Sesshomaru tilted his nose up

"I would gladly let you see her but my schedule is busy today, perhaps another day" and as Naraku spoke his office door opened, Sesshomaru looked back to see a women walking in "ah Kagura, right on time, as you can see I am very busy"

"I will call to set up a time" Sesshomaru nodded and walked out, Rin and Sango right behind him.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX ADULT XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Whats the problem?" Kikyo hissed in to the hard wood of Narakus desk<p>

"Shut up" Naraku rocked against Kikyo ass, his dull nails dug in to her hips

"Come on!" Kikyo growled

"Bitch I said shut up" Naraku slammed Kikyos Head harder in to his desk

"Make me!"

"Ugh"Naraku thrusted into Kikyo

"finally" Kikyo smiled ask Naraku pounded her from behind

"S-Shut- up!" Naraku hissed as he gripped the tops of Kikyos shoulders

"Damn it!" Naraku hissed as he fell out

"What the fuck!" Kikyo hissed as she pulled her dress down and her underwear up

"I have a lot on my mind" Naraku sat back in his chair

"Like what?" Kikyo lit up a cigarette

"Sesshomaru came by today"

"So?"

"He knows Kagome isn't here willingly" Naraku zipped his pants up

"Maybe we should move her to another facility" Kikyo blew smoke into the air

"No one will keep her more than two weeks" Naraku sighed

"So we will keep bouncing her around"

"It doesn't work like that" Naraku growled "Next week I will release her, I have no grounds to hold her any longer then that"

"You find away" Kikyo picked up her purse

"Where are_ you_ going?" Naraku hissed

"To find a man who can fuck me" Kikyo snapped and slammed the door

"Bitch" Naraku slammed his fist into the desk

* * *

><p>XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX Back to the clean stuff! XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"So why are you here?" Kagome asked as she watched her new roommate play with her handmade fan<p>

"I put myself her" the women answered, Kagome looked over the women again, she had long black wavy hair, her eyes a light brown, her skin a soft white she even wore red lipstick

"But why?" Kagome asked

"Does it matter"

"Does to me"

"Look I wont kill you in your sleep alright" the women snapped

"Can I at least ask your name?"

"Kagura" The women said coldly

"Nice to meet you Kagura, I'm Kagome"

"Oh the _writer_ everyone is talking about" Kagura smiled "So why are you here?"

"My cousin was jealous of me and put me here" Kagome said in a cold tone

"Ah whats your cousins name?"

"Kikyo" Kagome watched as Kagura frowned "What?"

"Nothing" Kagura snapped

"You know her don't you?"

"If and only if it's the same person, your life just went to hell"

"Okay why?"

"Because Naraku's fuck buddy, girlfriend whatever you want to call it, her name is Kikyo"

"Have you ever seen her?" Kagome was going to give Kagura a full description of her bitch of a cousin but before she could say anything the door opened and a large bald guard held open the door

"Kagura" He said

"Ah" Kagura stood dropping her panties

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed in shock

"Guess he couldn't get it up for her, and he hates blue balls" Kagura laughed

"Wait you're fucking him too?"

"Of course, the man is hung like a horse" Kagura smirked and walked out following the guard

"What a_ twisted_ world" Kagome sat against the wall waiting for Kagura to get back.

_**Say what Kagura in an asylum and fucking Naraku! CRAZYYYY hahah trust me you'll love her by the end of the story, she is a wonderfully crazy girl hahaha **_


End file.
